Revenge, Revenge, Revenge again Revenge?
by springfinnalycame
Summary: Ren is not satisfied with his kouhai's behavior. Kyoko on teh other hand finds his remarks groundless and inapproprate. P.S. Review please, if you liked.


Revenge, Revenge…again revenge!

Summary: Kyoko does something, so Ren takes the revenge, than Kyoko takes one as well…

**Flashback**

"Ahm, as about love relationship, I don't have any prejudices, regarding age. Still in my case I won't date someone who is older with 4 or 5 years than me, because I don't think that this particular man will find me interesting, better he will look at me like at a child." said Kyoko philosophically."

This chunk of Yesterday's interview couldn't leave Tsuruga's mind in peace. Just how many points did he gave her? 100 and minus 10, makes 90? He should gave her minus 100. What's going through her mind? However what happened two weeks ago was much more dangerous. They were together in Takarada's office, drinking champagne on the occasion of…well who cared about occasions? Like Takarada needed special occasions. Well, this is not the point, because soon Takarada took a powder immediately as he left the bottle of champagne. Better he would not had done it. This chimpunk(Kyoko) "licked" all the champagne. Ren felt how she creped toward him, put her arm around his shoulder and began:

"Tsuruga-sempai, she began, her tongue entangled. I have thought about what you've told me about that we should get closer and address each other more familiar, and I found the way" she chuckled and leaned on his shoulder."

Ren was curious what's going to happen next, so he waited what's going be her next word r move.

"Ren-sempai, I think we should start "a real men friendship". Just imagine, we will be like the best buddies, going drinking and then chasing after girls. Yes, yes and we will even greet each other like best buddies."

Ren listened to it, and laughed as he imagined it.

"Kyoko-chan, if I greet you like my males friends, you will have to remain on sick list at least for a month. As about chasing after girls and do stuff, I think you will have to "participate" in the process too."

"Noo, she noded her head in disagreement, I am not so experienced as sempai so I will just "assist". Somehow you will always be ahead of me…" she mumbled.

"That's not an excuse, I will teach you…" He was thinking the hell he is listening to this bullshit, and even play up with it.

"Tsuruga-sempai, she suddenly felt something fish, I think you don't quite understand the nature of our relations, that I'm telling you."

"May be we should try things, instead of male friendship?" he said wistfully.

"Tsuruga-sempai, she laughed loud, do you want everybody to think that we are gays?"(since I decided that we are having male friendship) What a disappointment for you fans!"

"Face palm" on the behalf of Ren Tsuruga. What's wrong with this kid? Does she understand what she's talking about? Now he would understood, since she is drunk, but honestly even while being sober, she would still say her crazy ideas. "KyoKo! Kyoko! What has show business done with you?" When she just came, she was such a sweet girl… well may be a little too emotive and short-tempered, but still… she never indented to have "real male friendship" with anyone. But may be it is just him who didn't know her well? Who knows how she behaved with her friends. He didn't know anyone close to her except Sho. Kanae was her first "girl" friend. By the way she was telling that she didn't get on well with girls from her school, but she got along so tremendously with her male colleagues and mates. It seemed like, besides fair-tales liking, she preferred Boys Company better than girls. She was "one of the lads". Not sure if she ever realized that her so "called male friends" do not eye her as she think they do. Recently she befriended a guy, who was casted in a new drama with her. But, again Ren wasn't bothered that she befriend some chipmunk of her age, what really bothered him was Kijima. This one was quite dangerous. Once Ren witnessed a conversation between Kyoko and Kijima. They were laughing about something, than Kijima put his hand around her shoulder and said philosophically.

"You know, Kyoko-chan, one say, that there are two things in this world that can not be repaired: the failed reputation and the lost virginity." He burst in laughing, while Kyoko froze. Well at least in wasn't such a lost case, this Mogami-kun. Still, this new features of her, her new personality, whatever it was her or she gained it, but somehow he was perplex regarding it. And by the way, let Mogami take care by herself. He took a deep sigh, and climbed the stairs slowly. He pulled on his hood, so no one would see that he is not in the right mood, and he didn't have any desire to act "gentle man".

Unfortunately, this new look of Ren, was something that caused the red headed girl who has just enter LME building. When she saw, a tall man climbing the stairs with his hood on, a sly smile appeared on her lips, as she sneaked beside him, when she was just a couple inches behind him. He placed her on man's ass and slapped it hard.

"Good morning, you bitch!" She chuckled while with her hand on man's ass.

"Bitch?" rang in Ren's conscious, anything, but "bitch". He slowly put his hand on the "place" where his body was affected by ruthless hand. He turned his head slowly, seeing his red-headed kouhai smiling, satisfied with her answer. He took of his hood, so she would realize the severity of her act. The smile, slowly disappeared, and Kyoko's jaw dropped when she realized who has she slapped.

"Ahm Tsuruga-semapi!"She cried out. "I am so sorry!" She bowed.

Ren sighed.

"Kyoko-san, may be it is not my business, but why do you call your friend "bitch"?"

"Ahm…that's, you really want to know? she asked lifting her eyes, while she was still in the bowing position. "Well you know, it is… she began straightening up, because he is…she started to laugh hard and loud, so people around began to look around.

"Ahhh, Kyoko suddenly screamed, looking at her watch! Tsuruga-sempai, I'm so sorry but I'm late for shooting! Once again, my apologizes to your butt."

With this she ran. What happened top this kid, Ren asked himself again? And who was nagging about Japanese manner and so on? Nadeshiko Yamato code of how to be a lady, pfff! If in the past she behaved like scared animal, now it was the opposite. It seems respect does not find itself in her dictionary. Ren was not in his waters." Just you wait Mogami Kyoko!"

Sever hour after, Mogami was staying in Takarada's office. She was dressed in a mini skirt and high heels. This was what Ren immediately noticed. Very good he thought to himself!"

"Mogami-kun, here is the Script." he took the script wanting to give it to Kyoko, when he saw Ren near the door he invited him to enter. "Ren can help you rehearse it."

Ren stayed behind Kyoko.  
"Help, of course I will help Mogami-kun!" he said slapping her butt, Kyoko straighten up like a soldier and was about to fall off her heels. She all turned red because the embarrassment that covered her.

"Nice legs!" Ren said lustfully, looking at her legs.

In his eyes, Kyoko saw that he didn't accept the apologizes from the morning. Takarada was quite "impressed" not better say "perplexed" with this behavior of Ren.

"Ok, I think you know what to do, so I leave you." With those said, Takarada fled.

"Tsuruga-sempai why did you do it? I have apologized, didn't I? She asked irritated, feeling a lump in her throat, which was about to crack because of the feeling of embarrassment. "You have told by yourself that I shouldn't behave so formally, in front of you, haven't you?"

She was getting angrier.

"It's not about being polite or impolite, explained Ren, Kyoko your behavior is…

"Oh, so great Tsuruga-sempai doesn't like my personality now?" She started to confront him, like a bully from yakuza gang. "And, what should I do if sempai is not satisfied with me? May be I should bury myself? Here you are with you gentleman fake personality? You know, you're a tyrant, a despot. Anyone who doesn't fit your expectations fall out your grace. Than, please excuse me, I may look up of becoming an great actress, and your opinion means much for me, but only from a professional point of view. Other aspects as my personality, behaving are just not your business. I didn't ask for a tutor.

He listened to this riot of a teenager. Oh good old teenage times, when there are too many words.

"Girl, are you having your riot time?"

She looked at him with despise in her eyes and turned away.

In this moment, some long haired blond madam entered the room.

"Oh Tsuruga-san, Takarada-san isn't here? Didn't I interrupted you?"

"NO, I'm just giving lesson of life to kids." Ren said teasingly, so Kyoko would hear it.

Kid? Let me show you kids? Demons began to appear behind Kyoko, when she suddenly turned toward the madam and her sempai.

"It's just… whispered Kyoko, than her body leaned forward, and she covered her mouth with her hand showing that she feels like "puking",…I'm sorry, she "puked and she even managed to turn red cheeked."

Ren folded his arms, anticipating the acting, when Kyoko suddenly said with teary eyes.

"Tsuruga-sempai, I think we shouldn't do… yesterday!" With these words she ran away.

May be he would brush it away and laugh, if the blonde madam didn't look at him with the eyes " You crib robber" .

Tsuruga started to shake his head violently, as he doesn't have to do anything with this.

"We, we were just rehearsing." He quickly made an explanation.

Kyoko could be satisfied with herself. The revenge was amazing. May be she wasn't very unique with it. But Tsuruga-sempai is a man after all, and this is the best weapon when you want to hit hard.

Ren couldn't forget so easily about it, because of Kyoko the madam from Takarada's office would look at him suspiciously a very long time after the incident. So, when that case with Kijima happened, during the interview when they were left alone, he made an attempt to explain Kyoko, that it is not right for a woman to accept presents from man, as it directly points out at some responsibilities. At first Kyoko was caught off guarded, but she soon grasped her senses.

"So this is how man vows a woman nowadays? But I think, you Tsuruga-sempai shouldn't judge people, basing on the way he acts?"

This time, it was Ren's time to wide his eyes, as he didn't expected this answer.

"If you do this sort of thing in order to receive a woman, that's your problem, but I didn't quite like the fact that sempai has hinted at my frivolousness, and it quite hurt me, because I'm quite sane and I know what and when I should behave. And once again, if you "buy" people with presents, in order to get something from them, then I pity you, because you'd better go and hire some prro…well girl of easy virtue, this way you will spend less and your investment will pay off." She said it with bitterness in her voice.  
It was too much, even for her sempai to say such things. This remark was said recklessly.

After some months when Ren and Kyoko were acting as Heel brothers, Kyoko recalled that she owed something to her beloved sempai. While acting like Setsuka she could ask shamelessly anything, and then cover it by the fact that she tried to fit the character.

"Oni-san, when was your first time?" She asked boldly.

Ren chocked, he felt that the food stumbled somewhere in his throat. Well, she was asking Cain, not him.

"During my adolescence, why you ask?"

"Did it happened to the one you love?" She continued to ask.

"Better said, it was out of curiosity…" He answered sincerely.

"Baka, she answered, first time should be with the one you love, and after that you can keep on satisfying your curiosity as long as you want."

He chuckled to himself. Right, as like she was the expert in this question.

"What about you?" he carried on with the topic.

"Mine will absolutely be with the one I love; she said…only…just if you let me sleep in your bed."

Ren chocked and coughed, dropping the fork. Then, he suddenly here a loud laugh form Kyoko, who was beat the table with her fist from laughing.

Very soon, though, she regretted about it as she felt something looming over her, breathing hardly. He leaned closer to the tip of her lip.

"Kyoko-san, why are you doing the talk, when you won't be able to execute at least 1% of what you have told?"

Kyoko couldn't breath. Kyoko exhaled slowly. She lightly put a hand on his chest as she wanted to pull away from him, but didn't have the courage

"Well…may be… not now…" She looked at him with her fright eyes.

Using the confusion that aroused on Ren's face, she pushed his chest and ran in the bathroom.


End file.
